


Коммерческая тайна

by Cosima (Averni)



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averni/pseuds/Cosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нападение на Сариф Индастриз, аугментированные наёмники в масках, Беретта у виска. Обычная пятница Фрэнка Причарда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коммерческая тайна

**Author's Note:**

> Условно после игры и концовки за Сарифа.  
> Алсо имена и названия местами могут быть не как в официальном переводе, но я прывыкла играть на английском и ятакслышу.

Причард не хотел думать о том, как будет выглядеть его мозг на родном ковролине собственного кабинета, правда. Отогнать подобные мысли было тем сложнее, учитывая дуло Беретты, холодившее висок. Фрэнк сделал глубокий вдох, мысленно повторив, что он не Атилла-завоеватель, и даже не Адам Дженсен, а перспектива мозгов на ковролине была реальна как никогда. Наёмник, державший его в слабом захвате, очевидно, тоже не считал тощего компьютерщика реальной угрозой, и больше с интересом наблюдал за тем, как ловко выуживает его напарник из причардова компьютера - отлично защищённого, между прочим! - все важные и не важные данные.  
Он лишний раз проклял себя за привычку хранить очень важные данные на личном компьютере и прищурился, прикидывая про себя, успеет ли...

"Фрэнсис, не вздумай", - раздался сердитый голос Адама в инфолинке, и Причард дёрнулся, будто пойманный на родительской кухне по локоть в банке с печеньем. Наемник посильнее ухватил забрыкавшегося заложника за шею, и Фрэнк едва не зарычал от досады. Давать Адаму доступ к трансляции через глазные импланты было, кажется, не самой удачной идеей. С другой стороны, тот знал, куда бежать спасать его, причардов, гениальный мозг.

"Надеюсь, ты счастлив, Дженсен, теперь я даже дышу с трудом, не то что думаю!"

"Подозреваю, ты и раньше думал жопой. Твоё дело ковыряться в компьютерах, а не изображать героя, так что будь паинькой, - Причард не был уверен, от недостатка воздуха или же собственной глупой надежды ему почудилось в голосе Адама беспокойство. Злости в нём точно поубавилось, когда тот добавил, почти мягко: "Я сейчас."

Фрэнк едва не ляпнул "Если успеешь", но у них не было времени на перепалки. По его прикидкам, передача данных почти закончилась, а в лобби и коридорах шлялось ещё как минимум дюжина тяжело вооружённых ребят в масках. Причард хмуро подумал, что Адам точно не в курсе, кого тут нужно спасать на самом деле. Не мог он понять только, откуда тому, кто нанял этих наёмников стало известно о данных экспериментов, что хранились исключительно в этом кабинете. В этот раз Фрэнк даже не ощутил привычного чувства вины, только холодный страх при мысли о том, как эти данные могут навредить. 

"Данные. Нужно оборвать передачу. Заглуши электронные системы в здании и окрестностях, ты знаешь, где, " - он постарался аккуратнее подбирать слова. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Адам понял, что эта затея совершенно бесполезна. "И пошевеливайся, Адам."

"Понял, сделаю," - по-деловому отозвался тот, и Фрэнк вздохнул с облегчением, когда Дженсен не прокомментировал манеру обращения, по имени. Отключить системы он в любом случае не успеет, как и остановить передачу. У Причарда самого было в запасе не больше двух минут: совершенно не подходящее время для глупых признаний и прощаний. Лучшее, что он мог сделать для Адама - не втянуть его в ещё большую опасность. Тот вряд ли долго будет в расстроенных чувствах, когда узнает, что информацию, которую так яро защищал Причард, была об экспериментах над ним самим. Скорее даже, Причард ждал как минимум плевка на собственную могилу. 

Фрэнк глубоко вздохнул и тут же разом обмяк. Наёмник от удивления выпустил его из захвата, давая время для броска к столу - туда, где в полу разобранном виде лежала ЭМИ-мина, к счастью, в рабочем ещё состоянии. На него тут же вскинулись два пистолета, и Причард, не теряя времени, хлопнул рукой по спусковому механизму. Он почувствовал разряд тока, и, сползая на пол, одновременно, в одно растянувшееся мгновение, услышал выстрелы, увидел как ослепительно мигнули лампы, прежде чем погрузить ближайшие несколько офисов к полнейшую темноту. Он услышал крики и выстрелы, слишком много выстрелов для двоих, что были в кабинете. Ему показалось, что он слышит знакомый голос, что кто-то зовёт его по имени, но Фрэнк стремительно терял сознание, вяло надеясь, что не успеет почувствовать все пулевые ранения, прежде чем быстро и спокойно умрёт. 

 

Очнулся он от яркого света в глаза, и тяжело вздохнул, когда узнал в источнике прозаичный медицинский фонарик. Причард раздражённо отмахнулся и почувствовал как незамеченная до этого хватка на его плече немного усилилась.

\- Он в порядке, всего лишь потеря сознания от ЭМИ, - незнакомый женский голос, наверняка врач скорой помощи. Фрэнк прищурился, стараясь разглядеть её, но в его поле зрения попало лицо Дженсена, непривычно открытое теперь без очков, почти испуганное. Поморгав и убедившись, что да, страх на лице бесстрашного спецназовца ему не померещился, Причард откашлялся и произнёс негромко, неуверенно:

\- Дженсен.. - он тут же пожалел об этом, когда встретил взгляд неестественно-жёлтых глаз, сердитый, но при этом полный тревоги.

\- В порядке? - спросил Адам сдавленно, почти до боли сжимая причардово плечо. Плохой знак, Фрэнк хорошо знал признаки того, что Дженсен тщательно сдерживает гнев. 

\- Да, - он не мог долго смотреть Адаму в лицо, внезапно остро ощутив и вину, и стыд за то, что полез туда, где его точно не хотели видеть (И ради чего? Банального любопытства!), а потом преподнес это кому-то на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. Он опустил взгляд и тут же наткнулся на окровавленные бинты, отчётливо видневшиеся из-под накинутого наспех плаща. - Ты..

\- Нет, это ты послушай меня, - перебил его Адам, явно сдерживаясь из последних сил. Врач кинула на них настороженный взгляд и поспешила по своим делам, явно не желая попасть в эпицентр их ссоры. Похоже, это было последним, что прорвало плотину. Дженсен прищурился, ухватив Фрэнка за плечи, и тот ошарашенно уставился перед собой, почувствовав, как поднимается над полом. Теперь Адам практически нависал над его лицом. Причард успел только подумать панически, что тот наверняка узнал о данных, и сейчас-то кабинет точно познакомится с внутренностями своего старого-доброго хозяина. Адам ощутимо встряхнул его, заставив тем самым посмотреть ему в лицо: - Кому я сказал не геройствовать?! Какого хера тебе надо было не прижать жопу и ждать спасательный отряд, а... Какого, блядь, Фрэнк?

Причард поморщился от боли, когда металлические пальцы сжали плечи почти до хруста, но он слишком был занят своим удивлением, чтобы начать сопротивляться. Удивление сменилось шоком, когда Адам медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы, стараясь успокоиться, и просто прижался лбом к его, смягчив хватку и устало прикрыв глаза. 

-Грёбаный идиот, - только пробормотал себе под нос он, прежде чем замолчать, очевидно, выдохшись. Отсутствие пулевых ранений в нём самом и присутствие оных в Дженсене вдруг получили для Причарда совершенно новую трактовку. 

\- Я сказал тебе отключить системы, - только и смог выдавить он, потому что, как вообще можно на такое реагировать? Говорить оказалось невероятно трудно сквозь появившийся в горле ком. Адам только посмотрел на него исподлобья, долго и зло. Впрочем, отстраниться он не спешил, а Фрэнк его не торопил. Вместо этого он осторожно коснулся подрагивающими пальцами плеча, наконец убедившись, что все эти странности ему не привиделись и не приснились в предсмертном забытьи. Он удивлённо хмыкнул, ещё не смея ни на что надеяться. Гораздо проще будет рассказать обо всём сейчас, Адам узнает рано или поздно. Фрэнк сделал глубокий вдох и неожиданно нашёл в себе смелость взглянуть в глаза напротив:

\- Дженсен, - он поморщился, услышав свой голос, неуверенный и тихий. - Данные, там... 

\- Они не успели, - равнодушно пожал плечом Дженсен и кивнул на тела, вокруг которых суетилось пара судмедэкспертов.

Причард раздражённо вздохнул. Каким виноватым он бы себя ни чувствовал, это не повод прерывать его покаянную речь!

\- Нет, Дженсен, послушай! Я добыл эти данные... Кхм, они были... - он запнулся, встретившись со взглядом Адама, спокойным и выжидательным. - Ч..что?

\- Знаю. Их больше нет. 

Фрэнк вскинул брови, не до конца уверенный в том, что правильно услышал, но Адам только кивнул и продолжил негромко:

\- Предлагаю отложить обсуждение личных границ и детских травм сильно на потом, - Фрэнк едва не подскочил от неожиданности, когда прохладные пальцы сомкнулись на его локте и потянули вверх, помогая подняться с пола. Только сейчас он запоздало осознал, что его кажется, простили. Может быть, не совсем. Но это было в разы лучше той реакции, что он покорно и заслуженно ожидал.

Он послушно потянулся следом, и только теперь заметил стоящего в дверях Дэвида Сарифа, с кривой усмешкой наблюдавшего за их трогательным воссоединением. Чувствуя, как заалели кончики ушей, он снова посмотрел на Дженсена, который теперь тоже довольно ухмылялся, ублюдок эдакий. Он кивнул и развернулся было к Сарифу, и Причард едва его не отпустил.

Он сам не понял когда успел ухватить Дженсена за запястье, только поймал себя уже в середине слова:  
\- Адам.

Тот обернулся, уже без усмешки, и посмотрел вопросительно. Фрэнк вдруг отчётливо ощутил, как взгляды медиков, полицейской команды и охраны тоже обратились к ним, и стушевался, продолжив по инфолинку:

"Увидимся вечером?" 

Адам помедлил, будто бы обдумывая, а потом улыбнулся открыто и мягко, и кивнул, снова оборачиваясь к Сарифу и надевая очки. Причард запоздало отпустил его запястье и ещё долго смотрел на дверь, чувствуя как его глупое, глупое сердце бьётся где-то в районе челюсти.


End file.
